


Encore ?

by pompotes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Family, Love, Married Couple, SuperCorp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompotes/pseuds/pompotes
Summary: Warning : Couple bien trop mignon avec une Lori bien trop adorable-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 13





	Encore ?

Le réveil se mit à rugir à six heure tapante. Kara tâtonna à l'aveugle, encore à moitié endormie, incapable de trouver l'objet, fruit de tout ce tapage matinal. 

\- Lena … marmonna-t-elle tout en se tournant du côté de sa moitié. Ton réveil !

\- Mmh ! Grommela la tignasse brune dépassant à peine des couvertures.

\- Tu vas être en retard, prévint la blonde qui tout naturellement prit l'autre femme dans ses bras, déposant par la même occasion un bisou dans le creux de son cou. Je prépare le café et des pancakes pour tout le monde pendant que tu prends ta douche et te prépares ? 

\- Je t'aime, répondit doucement la brune encore à moitié endormie, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Lori dors toujours ? Questionna la brune, subitement étonnée de n'avoir pas encore entendu leur petite jouer bruyamment comme à son habitude. 

\- Je m'en occupe ! Va prendre ta douche d'abord sinon tu vas être en retard pour ton rendez-vous avec ton investisseur. 

Pendant que Lena se préparait dans la salle de bain, Kara n'eut qu'à traverser le couloir pour arriver dans la chambre de sa fille. Dans la pénombre, la blonde n'eut aucun mal à trouver le lit dont les draps Supergirl ressortaient facilement avec ses couleurs tape à l’œil. 

\- Hey ! Coucou ma puce. Déjà réveillé ? Demanda la blonde tout doucement, s'approchant du lit de sa fille dont elle voyait sous les draps, une forme bouger et pouffer de rire. Bah ?! Où est-ce que qu'elle est Lori. Où est ce qu'elle s'est cachée ?

Tout doucement à petit pas, Kara s'approcha de la forme qui gigotait et d'un coup, souleva les couvertures. Des cris et des rires d'enfant s'élevèrent dans la pièce et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de chatouiller la petite brune qui définitivement avait prit tous les traits de Lena. 

\- Bien dormis ma grande ? Questionna la blonde d'un large sourire tout en embrassant sa fille.

\- Elle est où Mama ? 

\- Dans la douche, elle se prépare, répondit Kara. Tu m'aides à faire les pancakes pour le petit déjeuner ? Je suis sûre que Mama va vite se dépêcher en sentant la bonne odeur. 

\- Moi je veux des pancakes au chocolat ! S'exclama la petit Lori déjà particulièrement emballée par l'idée. 

Ni une ni deux, Kara et Lori se dirigèrent dans la cuisine. La jeune femme vêtu simplement d'un large T-shirt avec une licorne dessiné dessus, lança le café. La petit brune quant à elle, portait un pyjama Supergirl aux couleurs rouge et bleu de son héroïne préféré. La maman se chargea de la plus grande partie de la recette, Lori terminant d'ajouter une touche de chocolat pour rendre les pancakes parfaites. 

\- Dites donc ! C'est quoi cette bonne odeur ? Lança Lena finalement prête après avoir passé pas moins de 45 minutes à se préparer.

La blonde jeta un œil à l'horloge de la cuisine, sept heures déjà. Elle observa sa femme embrasser tendrement leur fille et la féliciter pour le petit déjeuner. Comme tous les jours, Lena était resplendissante et aujourd'hui encore, Kara ne put s'empêcher d'observer sa moitié. Depuis le premier jour, ce qu'elle préférait était ses yeux d'un vert intense dont la lumière du soleil créait une hétérochromie entre les deux iris. L'un devenant bleu, l'autre restant vert. Mais Kara aimait aussi observer les lignes parfaites de sa mâchoire, le creux de son cou, ses formes toujours parfaitement mises en valeur, aujourd'hui par une robe noire agrémenté d'une petite ceinture ajusté à la taille. Lena avait toujours eu ce goût prononcé pour l'élégance et être à la tête d'une grande entreprise ne lui permettait que rarement le moindre faux pas vestimentaire. 

\- J'ai le droit à un bisou moi aussi ? Fit Kara d'un air amusé tout en se rapprochant de sa femme.

Leur fille dans les parages, la blonde n'eut le droit qu'à un baisé chaste avant de se faire chasser de la cuisine pour aller se préparer à son tour. 

Kara disparue, Lena se servit une tasse de café noire sans sucre puis vint s'asseoir à côté de sa fille déjà entrain d'engloutir son deuxième pancake. Évidemment du chocolat plein les doigts et le visage.

\- Prête pour ton premier jour en primaire ma grande ? Lança Lena tout en sirotant quelques gorgés de son café. 

\- Oui ! S’enthousiasma Lori. Je vais avoir pleins de copines à l'école, Mama et je vais apprendre pleins de choses. 

\- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? 

\- Je vais lire pleins de livres comme à la maison et écrire et faire des mat'matique. 

\- Mathématique ma grande, reprit Lena amusée

\- Est-ce que tu viens avec moi à l'école et maman aussi ? 

\- Ce matin c'est maman qui t'accompagne à l'école tu te souviens ? Et ce soir c'est moi qui te récupère comme ça tu pourras me raconter toute ta journée, d'accord ? 

La fillette hocha la tête de satisfaction alors que Lena essuyait la bouche et les doigts de Lori.

\- C'était bon ?

\- Oui Mama … 

\- Tu termines ton jus d'orange ? 

\- Oui ! Fit la fillette en hochant la tête, engloutissant le fond de son jus d'orange par la même occasion. 

Lena mangea à peine la moitié d'un pancake plus emballée par son café et les histoires que racontait Lori qu'à l'idée de manger son petit déjeuner. 

\- T'as intérêt à finir ton pancake, Lança Kara peu dupe du jeu de sa femme. Enfin prête elle aussi

\- Oui Mama, hein ! Le petit déjeuner c'est im-por-tant, appuya la petite brune singeant l'expression que Kara répétait presque chaque matin. 

Les deux jeunes femmes ne purent s'empêcher d'en rire et la blonde les rejoignit à table, hilare d'entendre sa fille l'imiter. Au contraire de sa femme, Kara mangeait pour quatre. 

\- Quelqu'un à encore faim ? Questionna la blonde qui reluquait la dizaine de pancakes dans l'assiette juste en face d'elle.  
C'est tout pour toi maman, confirma Lori habituée de l'appétit d'ogre de sa mère. 

Lena se leva de sa chaise pour aller chercher une tasse dans l'un des placard de la cuisine puis versa de moitié du café et de l'autre du lait prélevé dans le réfrigérateur. Deux sucres et la petite cuillère pour finir le tout. 

\- Ton café mon amour, annonça la brune tout en posant la tasse à côté de la pile de pancakes.

Kara remercia sa femme d'un bisou sur la joue puis revint imperturbable à son assiette encore remplie. 

\- Lori, on va s'habiller ? Proposa Lena voyant l'heure avancer à toute vitesse. 

La fillette s'illumina d'un seul coup et accourue jusque dans sa chambre sans se faire prier. La douche prise le soir et les vêtements choisis et préparés la veille, Lori n'eut qu'à s'habiller elle-même et elle insista auprès de Lena pour le faire toute seule comme une grande. 

Une bonne heure plus tard, aux alentours de huit heures, toute la petite famille était fin prête. Il ne manquait plus qu'à attraper sac à main, cartable et manteaux. 

Lena partait de son côté ce matin avec sa propre voiture. Celle-ci ne manqua pas d'embrasser sa fille et de l'encourager pour son premier jour puis d'embrasser sa femme et d'échanger quelques détails sur le déroulement respectif de leur journées

\- Je vous aime ! Pas de bêtise Lori, lança Lena au travers de sa vitre baissé, déjà entrain de reculer dans l’allée avec sa voiture.

Kara et Lori quant à elles montèrent sans encombre, ni crise dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'école qui ne se trouvait qu'à une petite dizaine de minutes en voiture. Il était « 8h15 » sur le cadrant de la voiture lorsque le contact fut coupé. La fillette excitée par ce premier jour d'école attrapa son cartable et quitta la voiture, bouillonnante d'énergie à la seconde où Kara lui ouvrit la porte. 

\- Maman, vite ! Fit lori tout en attrapant la main de la blonde.

A l'entrée de l'école, parents et enfants s'entassaient dans un léger brouhaha de rire et de pleurs mêlés aux conversations de parents d'élèves tout aussi excités que leurs enfants de se retrouver.  
La petite famille, nouvelle dans ce quartier, ne connaissait encore que très peu de monde. Sans s'attarder, Kara se dirigea vers la femme qui répartissait les enfants par classe. 

\- Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle d'un ton chaleureux. Comment tu t'appelles ma grande ?

\- Lori Danvers-Luthor, répondit la petite brune fièrement.

La femme chercha sur sa liste le prénom de la fillette.

Ah ! J'ai trouvé. CP ? C'est bien ça ? Voulu confirmer la dame.

Kara hocha la tête et la femme lui indiqua un peu plus loin un groupe d'enfant entourant une jeune femme rousse au corps longiligne habillée d'un simple jean et d'un chemisier discret. 

Bonjour, je suis Kara la maman de Lori Danvers-Luthors, se présenta-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

En réponse, la jeune femme se présenta brièvement tout en serrant la main de Kara puis celle de lori qui prit l'initiative à la surprise de la maîtresse. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la petite fille pas du tout impressionnée par son premier jour de classe en primaire. Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de la fillette et lui chuchota quelques mots dans l'oreille. Lori hocha la tête et rejoignit le rang avec ses nouveaux camarades.  
Les deux femmes discutèrent rapidement de lori et du fait qu'elle soit une enfant particulièrement intelligente et débrouillarde pour son age, jusqu'à ce qu'un papa arrive pour déposer sa fille. 

\- Lori ma grande, je m'en vais, je part travailler. La petite tête brune se fraya un chemin entre ses camarades pour venir déposer un rapide bisou sur la jour de Kara, déjà impatiente de retrouver ses nouveaux amis. A ce soir ! Ajouta la blonde, observant sa fille repartir. 

L'heure tournant, Kara retourna à sa voiture pour se rendre à sa rédaction. Son boulot de journaliste lui permettait de temps en temps quelques écarts dans son emploi du temps mais ce matin, il y avait une réunion importante avec tous les rédacteurs en chef et quelques journaliste.  
Avant de démarrer le contact, la jeune femme envoya un rapide message à Lena afin de prévenir que Lori avait été déposée sans encombre pour son premier jour et que la maîtresse semblait gentille.

\- Merde ! S'exclama la blonde, se remémorant tout à coup que la maîtresse n'avait pas été prévenue de leur situation un peu particulière ... Déjà en retard et les enfants entrés en classe, elle ne s'attarda pas sur la question.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Miss Luthor ? Intervint une jeune femme brune dans le bureau de Lena.

\- Oui, Jess ?

\- Il est 16h, vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir pour … 

\- Oh ! Oui, Lori. S'exclama Lena, levant la tête de ses papiers. Merci Jess. 

Lena rangea et classa toute la paperasse éparpillé sur le bureau ovale puis ramassa ordinateur portable, agenda, stylo, carnets et chemises puis quitta son bureau à toute vitesse, ne voulant absolument pas être en retard. 

\- Ne redirige que les appels importants sur mon téléphone, s'il y en a. Commanda Lena en passant devant le bureau de son assistante. Pour le reste, je finirai ce que j'ai à faire chez moi, indiqua-t-elle.

\- Bon après-midi, Miss Luthor. 

\- A toi aussi Jess. 

En moins de deux, Lena quitta les locaux de son entreprise et se dirigea vers le parking pour récupérer sa voiture. Une berline allemande plutôt récente qui allait avec le job. Elle adorait pousser les cheveux lorsque Lori et sa femme n'étaient pas là. Kara détestait lorsqu'elle dépassait les limitations de vitesses.  
Après une vingtaines de minutes depuis son travail, Lena batailla avec d'autres parents pour trouver une place. Le balai incessant de voiture remplissait très rapidement le petit parking devant l'école.  
Contact éteint, clé et sac en main, Lena se fraya un chemin jusque la petite école privé accueillie dans des bâtiments refaits à neuf.  
Premier jour oblige, les parents étaient tous invités à se rendre dans les classes pour récupérer leurs progéniture. Cela permettait aux instituteurs de faire connaissance avec les parents et de faire un rapide bilan de cette première journée.  
La brune n'eut qu'à suivre les panneaux fléchés indiquant la classe de CP. Les murs de l'école étaient tous presque intégralement recouverts de dessins et d’œuvres d'élèves. Lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, les couleurs vives aidaient à mettre en place une ambiance chaleureuse. Arrivée près de la classe, la cheffe d'entreprise vit une jeune femme rousse posté devant la porte. Cette dernière discutait avec une maman venue visiblement récupérer son petit garçon. 

\- Bonjour ! Salua la maîtresse d'un large sourire, une fois sa conversation terminé.

\- Bonjour, répondit Lena tout en s'avançant. Je suis la maman de Lori Danvers-Luthor, expliqua la brune

Lena vit rapidement l'expression de la jeune femme changer du tout au tout. Cela perturba la brune qui ne sut pas comment interpréter ce changement. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être sur la défensive, s'attendant au pire. Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé avant, l'hostilité provenant de maîtresses ou encore de parents d’élèves, elles avaient connues. Leurs situation avait tendance à faire grincer des dents autour d'elles et il n'y avait malheureusement rien qu'elles pouvaient faire pour éviter homophobes mais surtout incompréhension et méconnaissances. Devoir constamment expliquer ou se justifier était épuisant à la longue. 

\- J'ai vu la maman de Lori ce matin, trancha la jeune femme, et ce n'était certainement pas vous, fit-elle d'un ton sec et cassant.

Le sang de Lena ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à être aussi rapidement la cible d'une telle hostilité et en eut le souffle coupé. Bien sûr Kara l'avait prévenue que la maîtresse n'était probablement pas au courant mais tout même, Lena se sentit attaquée par ces quelques mots. Avant de s'emporter et de faire transparaître sa frustration, La brune prit une grande inspiration pour se ressaisir et ne rien laisser entrevoir. 

\- Une blonde … magnifique, cheveux long, lunettes ?! Lança-t-elle aussi calmement que possible. Elle portait un pantalon Kaki et un chemisier bleu à pois blanc ? Décrivit Lena. La maîtresse fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes puis hocha la tête. C'était ma femme ! Claqua Lena sans détour, agacée par cet échange. 

\- Votre femme ?! Répétait la maîtresse prise au dépourvue. Je … je ne savais pas du tout, fit-elle visiblement gênée par cette révélation. Lori n'a pas arrêtée de parler de ses deux mamans mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agissait de … de ça ! Finit-elle par dire.

\- Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma fille maintenant ? Demanda finalement Lena perdant patience.

\- Je … Est-ce que je peux voir votre pièce d'identité ? Poussa la maîtresse visiblement indisposée à lui rendre la tâche facile.

\- Je suis certaine que … Commença Lena maintenant définitivement énervée par l'échange, certaine que la maman d'avant n'avait pas eu à montrer patte blanche ni les autres parents d'élèves d'ailleurs. Elle aurait eu vent de ces méthodes avant la rentrée si c'était le cas. Toutefois, ne voulant pas faire de vague ni créer d'esclandre, Lena sortie sa pièce d'identité dont le nom affichait Lena Danvers-Luthor. 

\- Convaincu maintenant ? Lança Lena sèchement. 

\- Lori ? Appela la maîtresse en entrant dans la classe, penaude. Ta maman est là.

A la seconde où la fillette vit la silhouette de Lena, Lori s'enjoua et accourue vers sa mère excité, et lui sauta dans les bras. 

\- Mama ! Lucy nous a lu pleins d'histoires et j'ai même eut le droit de lire un livre.

\- C’est vrai ? C'était quoi comme histoire ? Lena ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à l'excitation de sa fille, malgré son échange quelques secondes plus-tôt.

Lori se lança dans quelques explications particulièrement animé de l'histoire qu'elle avait lu dans la journée puis la maîtresse fit un cours résumé de la journée et confirma que la petite brune était déjà bien en avance pour son âge. Le jeune femme souhaitait d'abord observer la fillette quelques semaines d'abord mais il se pourrait qu'un saut de classe se profile assez rapidement. Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes. Les tensions redescendues, Lena se détendit légèrement. 

Sa fille dans ses bras, quittant finalement l'école, Lena aperçut devant le portail une silhouette quelque peu familière. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle croisa le regard illuminé de sa femme.

\- Maman ! S'exclama Lori surprise de voir Kara. La fillette passa des bras de Lena à ceux de Kara pour lui faire le plus grand des câlins.

Lena surprise et heureuse de voir sa femme, embrassa la blonde d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Voir Kara, sa chevelure illuminée par les reflets du soleil, la voir arborer un sourire rayonnant ravivait, chaque fois toujours plus, la flamme de son amour. Résister à sa femme était impossible pour la brune qui ressentait chaque fois le besoin d'exprimer son amour par de petits gestes. Prise par cette excitation elle ne s'aperçut que trop-tard de son geste et regretta immédiatement de s'exposer ainsi devant toutes les personnes présentes.  
Tous les parents présents, à de rares exceptions les dévisagèrent sans s'en cacher, parfois accompagnés de commentaires réprobateurs, notamment quant à la présence d'enfants dans les parages. Le couple ressentit cette tension grandir autour de lui. Les deux jeunes femmes firent semblant de ne rien entendre ou voir et se focalisèrent au lieu de ça sur Lori et sa première journée de classe. L'excitation de la fillette à raconter sa journée en détail les emportèrent dans une bulle de joie et de rire. 

\- Et si on allait manger une glace ? Proposa Kara, un large sourire aux lèvres. Trop heureuse pour se laisser abattre par les commentaires et les regards en coin.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Lori. Veut une glace au chocolat. 

La petite famille se mit en direction du parking. Avant de monter chacune dans leur voiture respective, Lena et Kara partagèrent un regard plein de sens qui fit transparaître sans l'ombre d'un doute leur malaise face aux réactions déplacés et à ce geste qu'elles n'avaient jamais eut l'intention de partager en public. Tant que Lori serait là, elles ne pourraient en parler librement. 

Le soir venu, ce fut au tour de Lena de lire une histoire à sa fille. Elles avaient pour habitude un soir sur deux d'échanger les rôles, souvent à la demande de la fillette. Kara vint juste après la fin de l'histoire pour embrasser Lori et lui dire bonne nuit. Lumière éteinte, porte à demi-fermé, le couple se retrouva enfin seul à l'extérieur de la chambre de leur fille.  
Par habitude, elle se dirigèrent jusqu'au salon pour s'y affaler de tout leur poids. La télé déjà allumé, le son au minimum, les images détournèrent leur attention pendant un moment. Lena se sentait vide de sa journée qui n'avait certainement pas été de tout repos entre les rendez-vous avec ses investisseurs, le travail à remplir en tant que cheffe d'entreprise et sa rencontre avec la maîtresse et puis ce baiser qui lui avait échappé. Faisant semblant d'être absorbé par les images qui passaient pour refaire le film de sa journée, Lena rassembla finalement tout son courage pour rompre le silence. 

\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa la brune un peu gênée.

Kara l'observa un instant, l'expression de son visage s'adoucissant à mesure qu'elle devinait de quoi Lena voulait parler. 

\- Tu t'excuses pour le baiser ? Demanda Kara tendrement et la brune confirma d'un hochement de tête visiblement inquiète. Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça, mon amour. Ne t'excuses jamais de vouloir m'embrasser ou d'exprimer ton amour pour moi. Je t'aime plus que tout … Qu'importe l'avis des autres ou leurs réaction.

Lena, les yeux humides, la gorge serré par l'émotion et l'inquiétude vint se réfugier dans les bras de sa femme puis se blottit dans le creux de son cou. Sa journée avait définitivement été épuisante.

\- Tu crois que certains parents voire encadrants vont nous poser problème cette année encore ? Chuchota la brune, se remémorant sa conversation avec la maîtresse. Je ne veux pas déménager encore une fois parce que ça se passe mal avec les parents ou la maîtresse.

Je sais, répondit Kara à demi voix. Moi non plus.


End file.
